Nephalem Rift
Nephalem Rifts are alternate realities to Sanctuary, accessible from the mortal realm, where nephalem are testing their strength in order to prove their worth.Diablo III, Rift Keystone Fragment, Greater Rift Keystone Gameplay Nephalem Rifts are a randomized dungeon system for Diablo III, introduced in Reaper of Souls. ''The rift runs last 10-20 minutes (on adequate difficulty) and consist of random areas and monsters. Unique monsters cannot spawn in the Rifts. Monsters that can normally ambush or flee from the player will not do so, or will do so much less often, in the Rifts. The layouts stem from taking the tilesets and dungeons of the game and re-organizing/shuffling them. Monsters are likewise re-shuffled, found in combinations otherwise not present. The rifts have 1-10 levels. Each level is effectively a different dungeon, with a different monster combination (completely independent from the normal monster type set for that zone). The Rift is accessed via any of the Nephalem Obelisks, and requires one Rift Keystone Fragment to open. The keystone must be manually placed into the slot to prevent misclick. If any other player wants to enter the Rift after it is opened, they must also pay one Fragment. During the event, a progress bar will appear just beneath the game's mini-map, starting at 0%. To fill it to 100%, player needs to kill enemies; until patch 2.1, exactly 999 kills were needed, each enemy regardless of type counted as just one, but as of 2.1, more powerful foes count as more than one kill, and least potent foes can count as a portion of a kill, or even not count towards it at all. Once the bar reaches 100%, a random Rift Guardian boss will spawn near the player. Once the Rift Guardian has spawned, the monster density for the remaining dungeon is greatly decreased, but after the boss's death, player can speak to Orek to receive a substantial gold and experience reward. After receiving the reward, the Rift will be forcibly closed in 30 seconds, so picking up all loot before turning in the 'quest' is advised. Any players still in the Rift when it is closed will be teleported back to town. Pylons appear only in Nephalem Rifts and provide a huge 30-second buff to the party. Legendary drop rates are increased by 100% in Nephalem Rifts, which is multiplicative with the increased legendary drop chance in the Torment difficulties. Realm of Trials The Realm of Trials is the next step in the Rift journey, in which players fend off increasingly difficult waves of monsters. Access to them is restricted by a locked portal. To access a Realm of Trials, players must complete a regular Nephalem Rift in Torment difficulty. When the Rift Guardian is defeated, they'll have a chance to drop a Key of Trials which opens the Realm of Trials. This chance is high enough to get a Key on nearly every run, however, it will be greatly reduced if the player already has it, or a Greater Rift Keystone, in their inventory or stash. The player can then use this new key at the Nephalem Obelisk, similar to other Rift Fragments. Upon doing so, all ongoing effects will be cleared, and all cooldowns will be reset. The player(s) will be teleported instantly and irreversibly into the Realm of Trials (similar to the Realm of Terror, but with some Healing Wells around), and after a brief preparation time, the waves will start to pour through. Each wave is 10-20 random monsters from any Act, which must be killed in 20 seconds. Their difficulty settings are matching those of the corresponding Rift rank. If the player kills a wave in time, the ranking will be raised by up to 6, depending on remaining amount of time. Waves spawn immediately one after another (as soon as the last monster of the previous wave dies), giving no pause to the character. As of patch 2.1.1, each monster group is guaranteed to include at least one monster of each class: low-Life creatures that die quickly, mid-ranged enemies, tanky damage-soakers, and more consistent damage-dealers. Difficulty of the resulting Rift will match the current wave reached minus three (four for 2 players, five for 3 players, six for 4 players). Dying within the Realm will not reset it, and will not cause the player to lose a Key (although for Hardcore characters, this death will be real). Player can even revive and finish the wave on time, if they manage to do it quickly enough. Once the time runs out, all remaining monsters die, and a Key is obtained. After that, a Town Portal opens, and Orek will even award some gold and experience, reward based on the rank beaten. As of patch 2.3.0, the Realm of Trials will be removed from the game.2015-06-23, PATCH 2.3.0 PTR PREVIEW. ''Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-06-29 Greater Rifts Greater Rifts (previously named Tiered Rifts)2014-04-24, Chatty Q&A: Blizzard talks Reaper of Souls and the future of Diablo 3. Shack News, accessed on 2014-04-2014 provide a way for players to test their mettle beyond Torment 6 difficulty. To access a Greater Rift, players must complete a Realm of Trials and get the Greater Rift Key. Greater Rifts differ from Nephalem Rifts in the following ways: *Before the Rift starts, all positive and negative effects will be cleared, and all cooldowns will be reset. *The clock is raced against killing monsters. Each Rift has a 15 minute timer. *Champion/Rare monsters, upon death, will drop special, purple-colored Progress Globes. Upon collecting them, the Nephalem heroes will find that they have made progress towards summoning the Rift Guardian: 1% per globe, 3% per elite pack. *The Rift Guardian spawns when the bar is filled, even if the 15 minute timer has already expired. *Most monsters do not drop loot. All loot is moved to the Rift Guardian. *Once the Rift Guardian spawns, all other monsters within 100 yards die and despawn. *Treasure Goblins may not spawn in Greater Rifts. *To beat the rift on time, players must kill (not just summon) the Guardian before the time is up. *There are no interactable or breakable objects except Pylons. Even if they spawn (bug), they contain no loot. *Duration of Conduit Pylons is halved. *Players cannot resurrect in town while in a Greater Rift — only at the checkpoint, or at the corpse (note that if a player dies in a Greater Rift on a Hardcore character, that death will be permanent). With each death, the time between corpse resurrections increases, from the initial 5 seconds, and 5 seconds per death per run, up to 30, reset when the Rift is over. *Players cannot use player banners or the Teleport option if the target player is in a Greater Rift before the Rift Guardian is defeated. Once the Rift Guardian is defeated, players may teleport. *Higher Greater Rifts levels are progressively more difficult (this difficulty is separate from the standard difficulty settings like Master, Torment etc.). Rank 10 is roughly analogous to Torment I, and rank 25 is roughly equivalent to Torment VI, and the maximum difficulty level is unlimited. Reward for killing the Rift Guardian increases accordingly with the Rift rank. *Other players may not enter the Greater Rift once it has started. *While inside the Greater Rift, players may not change skills or equipment until the Rift Guardian has been defeated. In particular, this means that players won't be able to switch to the five elemental damage immunity amulets for the final fight. *Defeating Rift Guardians inside a Greater Rift is the only way to obtain Legendary Gems (except Boon of the Hoarder). * Torment-exclusive items drop in Greater Rifts, regardless of rank. *Successfully beating a solo Greater Rift will increase the maximum amount of Blood Shards player can keep, 10 per rank, for all characters of the same type. In the end, players must speak to Urshi and choose either to upgrade their Legendary Gems or (if they manage to complete the Rift in time) to advance to the next level. If the player chooses to upgrade gems, or fails to complete the Rift on time, the Greater Rift Key is lost, and must be obtained anew in the Realm of Trials. If one completes a Greater Rift before the time expires, they can opt to advance to the next difficulty level. Should their time be exceptionally good, they might even skip up to 9 levels. If time instead expires, the player may still complete the current Greater Rift, but will only get the upgrade gems option in the end, concluding the run. Their best results are posted to the appropriate Leaderboards. Greater Rift Keystone Level upgrade Times This chart shows how much spare time player(s) must have still remaining (out of the 15 minutes total timer) after the Rift Guardian is dead in order to get multiple ranks increase for their Greater Rift Keystone. # 4:30 or less #4:31 to 6:00 #6:01 to 7:00 #7:01 to 8:00 #8:01 to 9:00 #9:01 to 9:50 # 9:51 to 11:00 #11:01 to 11:30 # 11:30 to 12:00 # 12:01 or more Development During development, Nephalem Rifts were originally called "Loot Runs."2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-20 In the beta of Reaper of Souls, completion of the rift rewarded the player a Greater Horadric Cache.2013-12-05, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Bounty: Rewards Change. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-20 RNG in Rifts is going to be tweaked to make times more comparable. More similar density levels is expected. Rift-only zones are also being looked at.2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20 During the PTR, the maximum rank of a Greater Rift used to be 100. In the released game, there is no cap.Official Forums Bluepost The idea of Nephalem Rifts is based on the community-proposed idea of endless dungeons with ever-increasing difficulty.2014-04-03, Endless Dungeons are Coming to Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls. Gameranx, accessed on 2015-03-28 Media References Category:Gameplay Category:Realms Category:Diablo III Locations